magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stworzenia Czarnomagiczne
Akromantula Olbrzymi pająk, którego rozstaw nóg sięga nawet do 4,5 metra u największych osobników. Jest porośnięty grubym, czarnym włosiem i nad otworem gębowym posiada szczypce, które wydają charakterystyczne klekotanie kiedy stwór jest podekscytowany lub zły. Samice są większe od samców i są zdolne do złożenia za jednym razem nawet do stu jaj. Są to bardzo inteligentne stworzenia, które znają ludzką mowę. Mają bardzo silny jad, który jest bardzo cennym składnikiem mikstur. Ich naturalnym wrogiem jest bazyliszek. Występowanie: Dżungla Borneo, Zakazany Las Pożywienie: Mięsożercy (lubują się w mięsie ludzkim) Nastawienie: Drugie stworzenie na liście najniebezpieczniejszych istot świata. Bardzo agresywne. Bazyliszek Ogromny wąż sięgający 15 metrów, znany także jako Król Węży. Jest długowieczny, żyje co najmniej dziewięćset lat. Rodzi się on z kurzego jaja podłożonego ropusze. Jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny - jedynym jadem na jego truciznę są łzy feniksa, zaś spojrzenie takiemu w oczy kończy się śmiercią, choć zobaczenie jego wzroku w odbiciu (np. lustra) grozi jedynie petryfikacją. Ponadto jego jad jest w stanie zniszczyć magiczne przedmioty. Bazyliszek bywa posłuszny wężoustym. Jest stworzeniem niezwykle inteligentnym i bardzo agresywnym. Stworzycielem pierwszego Bazyliszka był Herpon Podły. Jest to śmiertelny wróg akromantul, a pianie koguta jest dla niego zgubne. Jego łuski odbijają wszelkie zaklęcia, podobnie jak te u smoków. Występowanie: Cały świat Pożywienie: Mięsożerny Nastawienie: Bardzo agresywny Dementorzy Są strażnikami Azkabanu, uważane za najplugawsze stworzenia w świecie magii. Przypominają kształtem ludzi, nie mierzą więcej niż 3 metry, a ich kaptur zakrywa coś, co jest odpowiednikiem twarzy – błonę w miejscu oczu oraz otwór w miejscu ust. Spod szaty wystają tylko wyschłe, szare dłonie, podobne do człowieczych. Charakterystyczny jest ich chrapliwy, świszczący oddech. Dementorzy rozmnażają się niczym grzyby, w ciemnych, wilgotnych miejscach, tworząc zimną gęstą mgłę. Ich pojawieniu towarzyszy zawsze oziębienie - w większej ilości zamrżają nawet otoczenie wokół siebie. Wysysają z okolicy szczęście, sprawiają, że ludzie czują się jakby już nigdy więcej nie mieli być szczęśliwi, przypominając im ich najgorsze wspomnienia. W przypadkach w których dementor złoży na ustach swej ofiary "pocałunek" wysysa mu duszę, co jednak nie jest równoznaczne ze śmiercią, a raczej pozbawieniem człowieczeństwa. Są ślepe, a swoje ofiary odnajdują po śladach pozytywnych uczuć. Jedynym zaklęciem, które na nie działa jest zaklęcie Patronusa, jednak pomocna w przetrwaniu spotkania z nimi bywa również czekolada. Mugole i charłaki nie są w stanie ich zobaczyć, ale są podatni na ich działanie, poza tym ci drudzy mogą ich rozpoznać. Dementorzy nie mogą zostać zniszczeni, zaliczają się do istot amortalnych, które nigdy nie żyły i nie umrą. Można jednak ograniczyć ich liczbę. Występowanie: Cały świat Pożywienie: Pozytywne emocje oraz ludzkie dusze Nastawienie: Nielojalne, lecz zdolne do współpracy Druzgotki Demony wodne o bladozielonej skórze pokrytej rogami i wyjątkowo długich, silnych, acz łatwych do złamania palcach. Częste towarzysze trytonów, którzy jako jedyni są w stanie je udomowić. Są szybkimi i zwinnymi pływakami. Występowanie: Jeziora (Wielka Brytania, Irlandia) Pożywienie: Glony, ryby, czasami nawet ludzie Nastawienie: Bardzo agresywne wobec ludzi Erklingi Stworzenia podobne do elfów, nieco większe od gnomów, mierzące około metra. Lubią grać na flecie i strzelać strzałkami z rurki ślinowej. Podstępnie wywabiają dzieci dzięki swemu intrygującemu chichotowi, po czym je pożerają. Znają ludzki język. Występowanie: Czarna Puszcza, Niemcy Pożywienie: Leśne kręgowce, dzieci Nastawienie: Niebezpieczne i podstępne, raczej niegroźne dla dorosłych Gorgona Magiczne stworzenie, którego spojrzenie zamienia wszystko w kamień. Znana z wierszyka Mirandy Goshawk. Łatwo ją rozpoznać po kłębowisku żmij w miejscu włosów, ostrych kłach oraz szponach, a także wielkich skrzydłach. Podobno pierwszą gorgoną była piękna i niewinna Meduza, lecz stała się ofiarą nieodwracalnej klątwy, która zmieniła ją w monstrum. Występowanie: Grecja Pożywienie: Mięsożerne Nastawienie: Agresywne Inferius Często mylony z "zombie", inferi są owocem nekromancji, ciałami, które czarnoksiężnik ożywił swoją magią - całkowicie posłuszne i oddane swemu stwórcy, nieśmiertelne i będące jedynie kukiełkami w rękach czarodzieja. Boją się jedynie ciepła oraz światła. Nie znają pojęcia bólu, czy strachu, nie mają swoich myśli, ani uczuć, nie można przejąć nad nimi kontroli, jednak znają one ludzką mowę i czasami się nią posługują. Są bardzo silne i odporne na ataki oraz zaklęcia fizyczne takie jak na przykład cięcie czy bicie. Występowanie: Cały świat Pożywienie: Brak Nastawienie: Zależne od woli ich stwórcy Kania Prześliczna, jednak w rzeczywistości demoniczna istota zlatująca na ziemię na chmurze i porywająca ze sobą niepilnowane dzieci. Jej łagodny, niemalże anielski wygląd i śpiewny głos kupują zaufanie nieroztropnych maluchów co kosztuje je życie. Przy interwencji osoby dorosłej, Kania ukazuje swą mroczną naturę i atakuje. Występowanie: Europa Środkowa Pożywienie: Dzieci Nastawienie: Zwodnicze, agresywne Kappa Rodzaj japońskiego demona wodnego. Jest stworzeniem bardzo inteligentnym, zdolnym do porozumienia się w ludzkim języku, zaś z sylwetki podobny do małpy. Mają długie płetwy wykorzystywane do pływania oraz duszenia ofiar, a ich całe ciało pokrywa łuska. Na głowach posiadają lejek wypełniony wodą, której utrata pozbawia ich mocy. Dlatego też zaleca się przy spotkaniu Kappy, namówienie go do skłonu. Inną techniką radzenia sobie z nimi jest rzucenie ogórka z wyrytym własnym imieniem. Słyną z zakradania się do ludzi i duszenia ich. Występowanie: Sadzawki i jeziora (Japonia) Pożywienie: Ludzka krew Nastawienie: Agresywne Kelpie Zmiennokształtne demony wodne, najczęściej jawiące się jako konie z sitowiem w miejscu grzywy. Zwabiają ofiary na swój grzbiet po czym zanurzają się z nimi w wodzie i pożerają. Aby uniknąć strasznego losu należy magicznie założyć Kelpii wędzidło, dzięki któremu złagodnieje. Największa znana Kelpia zamieszkuje Loch Ness. Występowanie: Jeziora (Wielka Brytania i Irlandia) Pożywienie: Mięsożercy (głównie ludzie) Nastawienie do człowieka: Niebezpieczne KwintopedKategoria:Bestiariusz Stwór posiadający pięć nóg zakończonych zdeformowaną stopą. Posiada czerwono-brązowe futro. Wedle legendy kwintopedy to zamienieni w potwory czarodzieje, jednak nigdy nie udało się potwierdzić tej historii. Urząd Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wielokrotnie próbował złapać i odczarować te potwory, aby raz na zawsze rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, niestety nigdy nie wykazywały chęci współpracy. W związku z otaczającym ich mitem według którego są to przeklęci członkowie rodu McBoon, zwie się ich także Włochatymi McBoonami. Występowanie: Wyspa Posępna (Szkocja) Pożywienie: Mięsożercy (lubują się w mięsie ludzkim) Nastawienie: Bardzo agresywne Mantykory Równie niespotykane co chimery, masywne stworzenia o ciele lwa, głowie człowieka, oraz ogonie skorpiona, którego jad zabija natychmiastowo. Są bardzo inteligentne i niebezpieczne, a ich ciało odbija większość zaklęć i niweluje ich działanie. Znają ludzką mowę. Występowanie: Grecja, Persja Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: Bardzo agresywne Nundu Wygląd tego stworzenia niewiele różni się od pantery, jest tylko od niej większy, a jego futro przybiera ciemno-brązowe, czarne barwy. Pomimo swoich rozmiarów potrafi poruszać się bezszelestnie. Nigdy nie został pokonany przez grupę liczącą mniej niż stu czarodziei. Jego gładkie, lśniące futro niweluje niemal wszystkie zaklęcia, zaś szybkość ruchów jest zastraszająca. Wiadomo, że jego oddech zawiera toksyny, który sprowadzają zarazę będącą w stanie zabić nawet całą wioskę. Występowanie: Wschodnia Afryka Pożywienie: Mięsożerca Nastawienie: Najgroźniejsze stworzenie na świecie Pogrebiny Stworzenia podobne do gnomów, o sporych głowach, mierzące co najwyżej 30cm, o włochatych i nieproporcjonalnych ciałach. Pogrebiny kryją się w ludzkich cieniach, zaś zauważone zamierają w bezruchu, przypominając kamień - jeśli nie zauważy się go w porę, sprowadza zniechęcenie i depresję, oraz osłabienie swojej ofiary, która w końcu pada na kolana i wtedy Pogrebin rzuca się do jej gardła. Łatwo jednak się go pozbyć najprostszymi zaklęciami, albo po prostu... kopniakiem. Występowanie: Rosja Pożywienie: Mięsożercy (lubują się w mięsie ludzkim) Nastawienie: Lubią towarzystwo ludzi, lecz stanowią dla nich pewne zagrożenie Runespoor Trzygłowy wąż o pomarańczowych i czarnych pasach. Podobno każda z głów ma osobną funkcję: lewa planuje co stwór będzie robił i gdzie pójdzie, środkowa marzy i śni, zaś prawa posiada trujące kły. Składa jaja przez paszczę jako jedyne magiczne stworzenie. Występowanie: Burkina Faso (Brazylia) Pożywienie: Mięsożerne Nastawienie: Neutralne Szyszymora Szyszymory to zjawy przypominające zielonoskóre kobiety o kościstych twarzach i czarnych włosach do ziemi. Ich krzyk jest zabójczy, podobnie jak ten dorosłej mandragory. Występowanie: Irlandia, Szkocja Pożywienie: Brak Nastawienie: Niebezpieczne Śmierciotula Wygląda jak czarna peleryna o grubości około jednego centymetra. Porusza się jedynie nocą, a swoje ofiary atakuje we śnie. Pożera w całości, nie pozostawiając nawet kropli krwi, ani najmniejszej kosteczki. Pierwszym czarodziejem, który przeżył jej atak, był niejaki Flavius Belby, który trafił dzięki temu na kartę czarodziejów. Jedynym zaklęciem chroniącym przed Śmierciotulą jest zaklęcie Patronusa. Występowanie: Klimaty tropikalne Pożywienie: Ludzie Nastawienie: Agresywne Trolle Duże, bezmózgie stworzenia, mierzące do 4 metrów, z wagą dochodzącą do pół tony. Ich grube, szorstkie skóry skutecznie chronią je przed większością zaklęć. Mają raczej humanoidalny kształt, wielki korpus przypominający głaz, krótkie, grube nogi i długie ręce. Na nieproporcjonalnie małej głowie znajdują się odstające uszy. Trolle porozumiewają się ze sobą prymitywnym językiem trollańskim. Zdarzały się jednak przypadki, kiedy trolle potrafiły zrozumieć ludzką mowę, a te inteligentniejsze wypowiedzieć kilka słów. Są trzy gatunki trolli: * górskie – największe i najbardziej niebezpieczne, łyse o szarej skórze. * leśne – brązowe, czasem porośnięte rzadkimi brązowymi lub zielonymi włoskami. * rzeczne – sine, często pokryte kudłatym futrem. Ten gatunek trolla posiada również małe różki na głowie. Występowanie: Europa Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: Agresywne Wiedźmy Znają podstawową magię i wyglądają jak stare, brzydkie kobiety. Dzielą się na kilka znanych kategorii, ale możliwe, iż istnieją też nieznane jeszcze podgatunki. * cmentarna - jak sama nazwa wskazuje, snuje się po cmentarzach i w ich okolicy. Rozgrzebuje groby i rozrzuca kości by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, a wszystkich napotkanych ludzi atakuje i próbuje zaciągnąć pomiędzy mogiły. * grochowa '''- chadza po polach obsadzonych grochem owinięta wysuszonymi pękami grochowin. Napotkanych dorosłych gryzie i dusi, zaś dzieci porywa i zjada w ukryciu. * '''jagodowa - ubrana w plecioną z leśnych roślin suknię włóczy się po lasach i straszy dzieci zbierające jagody, zioła czy grzyby. Jeśli uda jej się niezauważenie podejść do ofiary, łapie ją za gardło i próbuje udusić. * piernikowa - udaje przemiłą, samotną staruszkę i chętnie zaprasza dzieci na ciasteczka do swej chaty. Dopiero po wciągnięciu ofiary do środka, atakuje i piecze ją, a później zjada. * 'żytnia '- atakuje rolników za dnia. Przemyka wśród kłosów w białym odzieniu i na jej widok winno się paść na ziemię i czekać aż zniknie. Jeśli nie wykona się tej czynności, wiedźma zaatakuje zuchwalca i połamie mu kończyny. Występowanie: Europa, Rosja Pożywienie: Dzieci, surowa wątroba Nastawienie: Niebezpieczne Yeti Stworzenia najprawdopodobniej spokrewnione z trollami. Mierzą do 4,5 metrów, a całe ich toporne, wielkie ciała, porośnięte są białym futrem. Lękają się ognia. Występowanie: Tybet Pożywienie: Wszystkożerni (także ludzi) Nastawienie: Agresywne, atakują wszystko co stanie im na drodze Zombie Nieumarłe istoty, często kojarzone z Inferi, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie są zaprogramowane na wykonywanie czyichś rozkazów i tworzą się samoistnie. Występowanie: Południe Stanów Stanów Zjednoczonych Pożywienie: Mięsożerne Nastawienie: Agresywne Zwodniki Niewielkie istoty posiadające jedną nogę, przypominające smugę dymu. Pojawiają się zawsze nocą z zapaloną latarenką, prowadzą zabłąkanych wędrowców na trzęsawiska i tam pożerają. Jeśli ktoś jest za blisko, potrafią rzucać ognistymi kulami. Najlepiej ich unikać, ale można też posłużyć się światłem by je unieruchomić. Występowanie: Europa Pożywienie: Mięsożercy (lubują się w mięsie ludzkim) Nastawienie: Agresywne